1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to printed wiring board assemblies and more particularly, to a high-heat dissipating RF antenna assembly using a printed wiring board.
2. Related Art
The constant demand for faster communication systems and more sensitive radar systems is pushing the phased array industry to move designs to accommodate higher power levels and higher frequencies. This demand makes it difficult to produce phased arrays inexpensively and compactly. For low-power, low-frequency applications, Chip-on-Board (COB) technology provides an affordable solution. However, for high-power phased arrays, which are critical components of high-speed long-range communications and state of art radar applications, COB technology can no longer provide a satisfactory solution due to its limited power handling capability. The limiting factor for highly sensitive radars and long-range communications antenna systems is their higher power output requirements. Typically, to deliver the required power, traditional antenna systems rely on using exotic ceramic materials and complex multi-part assemblies. These materials are also expensive and require long manufacturing lead times.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus and associated method that allows the manufacture of low cost high-heat dissipating phased array assembly.